


Дыши

by Medoch



Category: Homestuck, Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: IBstuck! Ты сидишь посреди картинной галереи, и единственное, что заставляет тебя не думать о произошедшем, как о сне, это мерное сопение твоего лучшего друга.





	

— Дейв! — говоришь ты.

Он спит.

Тебе трудно вспомнить, как ты очутился в картинной галерее. Тебе трудно вспомнить вообще что-либо из сегодняшнего утра (то утро ведь было сегодня, да?), и если кто-нибудь — если здесь вообще хоть кто-нибудь есть — спросит тебя, почему ты сидишь в пижаме посреди пустой картинной галереи, ответить будет крайне сложно.

Ты бы решил, что это трип, но ты никогда не принимал что-либо крепче чая и аспирина, ты решил бы, что это сон, но ты совершенно явственно слышишь сопение своего лучшего друга где-то позади. Он лежит на белом диванчике, уложив ладонь на живот, и спит.

Ты не помнишь, когда он уснул. 

Ты не знаешь, сколько прошло часов с тех пор, как вас здесь заперли — окна будто заляпаны мазутом и хорошенько прикручены к рамам. Тебе страшно; тебе чертовски страшно, ты оглядел уже каждый угол этой комнаты, потрогал каждую из ветхих книг, некоторые даже пролистал, но ничего не сдвинулось с места. За запертой дверью то и дело доносятся шорохи и звуки, отдалённо напоминающие гудки клаксона, и ты вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда они возникают чуть ближе к двери.

Ты думаешь, что если сейчас кто-то резко в неё постучит, твоё сердце разорвётся. Делаешь сотый — или тысячный — круг по небольшому помещению, стараясь ткнуться взглядом во что-то наименее жуткое, и в тысячный раз оглядываешь картину. Огромный, на всю переднюю стену, портрет, нарисованный в бордово-красных тонах, изображает улыбающуюся девочку. Большими буквами он подписан как «Дама в красном» — яркими карминовыми чернилами это написано на витиеватой рамке, и мелким, дрожащим почерком синей ручкой рядом нацарапано — «Ева».

Ты не знаешь ни этой девочки, ни художника, — Гуэртены — и тебе жутко от осознания того, что ты ещё несколько секунд назад помнил, сколько коридоров вы прошли перед этой комнатой, а в эту секунду не можешь вспомнить даже цвет обоев по ту сторону двери. Коричневые, почти красные глаза девочки смотрят с холста с ужасающим спокойствием, она полуулыбается, и тебе кажется, будто её улыбка сейчас перерастёт в бешеный оскал, тебе кажется, будто она сожрёт вас обоих.

Гудок клаксона раздается почти над ухом, и ты вскрикиваешь непозволительно-громко, оборачиваешься на друга и видишь на диване только светлую кожаную обивку. Ева улыбается шире, и её чёрно-красное платье становится матовым, как чёрная дыра. Ты хочешь шагнуть в холст; это желание непреодолимо, и ты шагаешь вперёд, будто затягиваемый за горизонт событий, где искажается даже время, оборачиваясь в последний момент.

Твой друг всё ещё сопит на диване, а тебя утягивает в зияющую темноту.

— Дейв! — кричишь ты.

— Роуз! — кричишь ты.

Фантасмагорические сны никак не хотят заканчиваться. У твоей подруги ненормально серая кожа, у твоей подруги в руках волшебная палочка, излучающая что-то вроде гримдарка, твоя подруга бормочет заклинания из книжек Лавкрафта себе под нос. Ты хочешь, чтобы это было сном — потому что подобная хуета реальностью не бывает; потому что люди не ходят своими ногами по детским рисункам и корявым, полным битых пикселей комиксам про Хэлла Джеффа. Ты хочешь, чтобы это был сон, но Роуз пихает тебя в плечо, когда ты заходишь за чёрную черту.

Ты отлетаешь назад и падаешь на белый лист; мелки вокруг тебя цветные и пахнут фруктами и карамелью, Роуз смотрит на тебя исподлобья и бормочет, не в силах заткнуться. Ты хотел бы, чтобы это был сон (ты хотел бы этого херову тучу раз), однако копчик от удара ощутимо болит, и эта боль отдает куда-то в спину. Вокруг сплошной белый холст; вдалеке — горы и домики, нарисованные фломастерами и мелками, бабочки, которых нельзя поймать, Свит Бро и Хэлла Джефф (ты не хочешь думать о брате, но эти грёбаные комиксы заставляют тебя вспоминать о нём), и Роуз среди всего этого выглядит не совсем странной — или, наоборот, совсем странной.

Ты сонно потягиваешься — у тебя ощущение, будто не спал неделю; ты волнуешься за Джона, которого привёл сюда иронии ради и не видел уже дня три. На самом деле ты не знаешь, сколько времени прошло, но у тебя болит всё, и ты хочешь лечь и уснуть, однако бормочущая что-то тёмная Роуз не вызывает особого доверия — только беспокойство. Ты смотришь на мелки.

Тебе до ужаса хочется взять в руки один из них. Он красный и блестящий — ты рисовал такими в детстве, и брат смеялся над твоими потугами, вышивая глаза на идиотских смаппетах. Ты любишь красный — до ужаса иронично рисовать цветом собственной крови.

Ты чиркаешь мелком по белому холсту, и чувствуешь, как в спине расцветает боль. Роуз бормочет что-то громкое и шагает к черте; черта похожа на очерченный красной помадой женский рот. Футболка со спины пропитывается красным, алогубый клыкастый рот облизывается и раскрывается широко-широко. Ты шагаешь в небытие, оборачиваясь на прощание, и повторяешь:

— Роуз!

— Джейд, — бормочешь ты про себя.

Это больше похоже на причитания, точнее, это и есть причитания. В синих коридорах пусто, и ты едва поспеваешь за виляющей собачьим хвостом подругой, то и дело сворачивающей за какой-нибудь угол. Тени здесь сливаются с темнотой, и ты то и дело натыкаешься на тумбочки, стараясь не ругаться нецензурными словами, перебирая в голове учебники по психологии, сказки и гримуары.

Не успокаивает. Джейд подёргивает ушами, принюхиваясь к тебе, ты смотришь в её зелёные, как трава, широко распахнутые глаза, и видишь не подругу, а пса. Она лижет тебя в нос, по-собачьи тявкает и оборачивается на жутковатый шорох, низко рыча. Тени бегают туда-сюда, мерцают и шевелятся, и всё это похоже на гримдарк, о котором часто пишут в не заумных книжках, которые ты, тем не менее, любишь читать. Джейд гавкает снова и снова, Джейд рычит, и тебе хочется убежать от её бессмысленного доброго взгляда, потому что именно ты притащила её сюда и именно ты напялила на неё ободок с собачьими ушами.

Тебе хотелось бы, чтобы это был трип. Или сон. Что угодно, только не реальность; но это реальность, и ты понимаешь это трезвым и расчётливым умом. Лестницы уходят вверх, лестницы упираются в запертые двери, и тебе хочется сесть и уснуть, однако ничего не выходит. Джейд смотрит на тебя и хмурится, хватает зубами рукава твоего платья, рычит и тащит вперёд. Подвешенные за шею куклы не пугают, ты ко всему относишься более флегматично, чем стоило бы, однако при виде подруги паника накатывает снова и снова.

Лестница впереди уходит в темноту. Джейд прыгает, пытаясь достать до высоко висящей куклы, и ты, стыдливо оглядываясь, быстро взбегаешь по лестнице, останавливаясь за порогом по ту сторону. Джейд клацает зубами, ухватывая испачканную в красной краске тряпичную ногу, и тянет вниз.

Каменная дверь закрывается, как гильотина. Ты смотришь в испуганные собачьи глаза и кричишь:

— Джейд!

— Джон! — восклицаешь ты.

Он подпрыгивает, хохоча, клацает зубами, и убегает за стену, минуя ещё один поворот. У твоего друга светлые волосы вместо смольно-чёрных, у твоего друга леденец намертво прилип к волосам, у твоего друга улыбка как у Гуинплена — от уха до уха — и он не может перестать хохотать. Его смех отдается эхом в твоих ушах, ты бежишь за ним, путаясь в юбке и забывая повороты, он мелькает в этом огромном лабиринте неестественно-яркими глазами и улыбается.

Ты помнишь его имя только потому, что повторяешь его каждые двадцать секунд; ничего больше, кроме, конечно, того, что он твой друг, ты не помнишь совсем. В лабиринте темно, как в комнате без окон и электричества; и открывающиеся прямо в стенах глаза пугают тебя до дрожи. Ты бежишь и падаешь, потом поднимаешься и бежишь снова, потому что до ужаса боишься, что единственный светящийся маяк в этом месте убежит слишком далеко.

Он звенит чем-то, похожим на колокольчики, он хохочет так, что стены ходят ходуном, будто бы не устал. Ты не помнишь, куда делись твои кроссовки, но чувствуешь, что ноги кровоточат и саднят от усталости. У тебя шумит в ушах, тебя тошнит от долгого и быстрого бега, и ты понимаешь, что это не сон, хотя бы потому, что твои сны не отличаются подобной жестокостью.

Ты останавливаешься, упирая руки в колени, и пытаешься набрать обжигающе-горячего воздуха; он жжёт лёгкие и горло. В ушах стучит так, что других звуков и не слышно. Ты поднимаешь голову и видишь ухмыляющегося Джона перед собой; за его спиной — сотни оживших портретов с клацающими зубами и когтистыми руками. Это кошмар; однако Дамы в красном не трогают твоего друга, клацая зубами в твою сторону. Он кивает тебе, ты поворачиваешь голову и смотришь на дверь. На ней замок, и в него надо ввести четырёхзначное число. В панике от клацающих звуков ты снова повторяешь чужое имя, и Джон с резким хрустом поворачивает свою голову. Ты вскрикиваешь, зажмурившись, а он продолжает хохотать, как ни в чём не бывало, и его перевёрнутая голова, кажется, совсем ему не мешает. Картина, висящая рядом, изображает висельника, и в кодовый замок ты вводишь — так быстро, как это возможно — перевёрнутые цифры. Дамы в красном клацают зубами и рвутся вперёд, но будто боятся сладостей, сыплющихся из карманов Джона. 

Он протягивает тебе конфету и толкает в открывшийся дверной проём.

— Джон! — кричишь ты испуганно, видя, как расцарапывают его Дамы в красном.

— Джон? — вздыхаешь ты, слыша звук клаксона ближе, чем нужно.

Ты испуганно оглядываешься по сторонам, силясь увидеть выход. Ты сидишь посреди картинной галереи, и единственное, что заставляет тебя не думать о произошедшем, как о сне, это мерное сопение твоего лучшего друга.

Ты не помнишь, когда он заснул.

________

Гуэртена показывает людям замечательные картины. Его искусство, граничащее с реальностью, поражает людей в самое сердце, и хотя его никто не видел, картинная галерея пополняется творениями исправно каждый сезон.

Ты смотришь на одну из таких и чувствуешь, как сердце в груди ненормально колотится.

— Дёрк? — спрашивает Рокси, и ты моргаешь, отлипнув от созерцания прекрасного.

Она манит пальцем и указывает на широкую инсталляцию на полу. Джейка и Джейн нигде не видно, однако, судя по смеху на верхних этажах, они пропадают там. Ты подходишь к инсталляции, усаживаясь рядом с ней, Рокси неосторожно пихает тебя в плечо, и ты готовишься сломать пару пальцев, неловко упав, приближаясь лицом к матово-синему холсту на полу.

Бульк.


End file.
